


Намертво

by nikirik



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik





	Намертво

С темных губ - вдох,

С темных дум - мысль.

Насмерть,

и значит, сдох.

Намертво -

где

тут

смысл.

 

***

Катберт был мертв, и кровь на его губах была как стылый кисель.

Ни смысла, ни сладости.

Глупая приманка для червей.

Катберт не мог перестать глядеть в небо.

Как бы не раздражал вид над Джерико Хилл, у него не было выбора.

Это небо могло темнеть, обливаться кровью, задыхаться во тьме.

Катберт не мог и этого.

Все, что в нем было прежнего, таяло, вытекая сквозь смертельную рану.

Он думал о Роланде.

Даже вымышленный - Роланд цеплялся за стенки сосудов, нырял в память, бил по больному.

Дай ему волю - свою жизнь бы влил.

Но, видит Ка, даже ему это не под силу.

Однажды они уже вместе глядели на смерть, и тогда Катберт был не готов. Смотрел сквозь слезы на виселицу, хватался за Ро, как за истину.

Роланд был рядом. Немного нехотя, и все же, как он сжимал его пальцы!

Без сожалений, уверенно, больно.

Катберт дышал через раз, уткнувшись в плечо Ро.

Тот управлял смертью, и был достаточно нежен, чтобы послать его мимо-мимо.

Или ему было просто насрать.

 

***

Роланд был одет в потери, как в плащ с капюшоном.

Он вдыхал пепел, а выдыхал ярость.

Все вокруг было огнем, а он пытался не сгореть.

Его Сюзан горела, и ничто не могло затушить этот пожар.

Его Ро плакал, и это было чудовищно, совсем не то, что полагалось Стрелкам.

Катберт усмехался криво, мимо сочувствия,мимо соболезнований, слегка ядовито.

Не потому что ревновал, а потому что не мог признать за Роландом слабость.

Это был он, кто когда-то сжимал его руку перед лицом неминуемой смерти.

Это был он, кого Катберт когда-то поцеловал, одновременно прося и даруя прощение.

И если тебе страшно, то давай потом.

Я буду дуть в рог, умирая.

А ты будешь кричать мое имя, бессознательно и отчаянно.

И глядя в небо Джерико Хилл, я могу точно сказать:

Не важно, как мы звали друг друга.

При виде смерти наши пальцы все еще сцеплены намертво.


End file.
